


Meeting Uncle Saetan

by babygyrl09



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygyrl09/pseuds/babygyrl09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mercy goes to stay at SaDiablo Hall for the summer with the coven. Prologue set two years before when the girls first meet, main story set during Heir to the Shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wrapping her arms around herself she pulled her legs onto the chair just as the sobs wracked her body. Alone, a word that had permeated her life, but now it was absolute. Not even over the death of Evelyn, her foster mother, and now this, Bryan was gone too. This home, the only one she had ever known, had fallen apart so quickly, what would Bran do with her now? There weren't any other wolves in the pack that wanted her; she couldn't return to her mother, there was no one in the world that wanted her. The tears had slowed but with the lessening of pain came emptiness. Wasn't there anyone out there that could love her exactly as she was instead of wishing there was something different about her?

She lifted her head as she smelled a new scent in the room. Listening quietly to figure out who had come she realized she didn't recognize the footfalls. Anger spread through her along with the thought that it wasn't someone coming to check on her, but one of the wolves that hated her come to add to her pain. She whipped her head around with a growl and became still. A young girl, a few years younger than herself it seemed, was standing in the doorway. Something about her eyes made Mercy calm; made her want to form a friendship with this tiny waif.

She was blonde with light skin to compliment her hair. Her eyes varied between sapphire and summer sky blue. She was smaller than most girls her age. Mercy knew she couldn't be a werewolf, she was too slight in build, and in her eyes she saw an inner calm that no wolf possessed.

She took a step forward, and whispered "Why were you crying?"

Instantly the defenses went up, who was this stranger to intrude on her grief and ask about her feelings? Mercy had depended only upon herself for as long as she could remember. Even with Bryan and Evelyn there she had confided in no one. So why then, did she suddenly want to cry on this girl's shoulder and tell her everything? She wanted to know what was going on; fine she'd tell her the truth. Mercy had learned young that people weren't apt to handle the truth well.

"My foster mother just died a week ago, yesterday my foster father killed himself, my mother doesn't want me, and now I have no place here either. I'm alone, truly alone."

All of a sudden arms surrounded her and she didn't feel as alone anymore. The girl had run across the room and thrown herself into the chair also with her arms tightly around her neck. This was not the reaction that she had been going for, she was expecting a sneer as the girl walked out the door, and instead she got comfort. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall as the girl let Mercy ride out her grief with someone there to hold her. Something in this girl called to Mercy, something told her that this girl knew what it felt like to be alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set two years later, after Jaenelle has woken up. The coven has convened at the Hall. Mercy has been sent to Portland to her mother and is heartbroken over Samuel.

Jaenelle felt whole for the first time in two years with so many of her friends surrounding her. She had believed that they didn't care about her anymore or had forgotten her in the time she was healing. But almost all of them had responded to the invitations that were sent out. The only one who was absent was Mercy. Had Mercy forgotten all they had shared in those two years that she was gone? As if thinking about her caused it, Jaenelle was filled with the familiar pain and longing that had called her to her friend in the first place. Hesitating, wondering if she should tell anyone where she was going, another painful burst shot through her. Mercy may have turned her back on her, but Jaenelle never would, so she caught the Winds and headed towards where she felt her. Halfway there she realized she wasn't headed to Montana and for the first time wondered what had happened in those two years.

Portland was cold and rainy. Clouds covered the sky and fit Mercy's mood perfectly. The two people she thought truly loved her and would never leave her had both lied. Samuel didn't really love her and that hurt worse than Jaenelle, but Jaenelle had just disappeared. Stopped coming around. They had only known each other a short amount of time, but they had confided in each other and Mercy thought that meant something.

Here in her mother's house the difference between her family and her were blaringly obvious. They were the picture perfect family and she was the supernatural outcast trying to act normal. Loneliness swelled up and overwhelmed her. She thought with Samuel and Jaenelle in her life that two years ago was the last time she would ever feel like this. She thought she had finally found a place that she belonged, or at least people that she belonged with.

She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She was stronger than two years ago, had hardened that exterior that the world saw. She allowed herself to hope and wish; to pine for what she wasn't able to have, but she wouldn't cry. As she repeated her mantra in her head she sensed someone enter the doorway. No embarrassing tears to betray her, she whipped her head around ready to tell off whoever had invaded her sanctuary. The room may be small but it was the only space that she could call her own and didn't have to pretend for anyone.

The ground felt like it fell out from under her. She had had dreams like this, but she could have sworn that she was still awake. Jaenelle stood there. She didn't look the same; taller, lankier, and somewhat frailer, but those eyes that looked into her soul were the exact ones she remembered. The girl's arms were outstretched towards her, she took a step forward. Mercy knew that she would hurt later for believing this, but for a moment she just needed to feel like she had one friend still out there somewhere, so she stepped into the arms.

Going along with the illusion she decided to ask the obvious question, "Where have you been?"

She felt her tense up and was ready for it to all disappear. Every other time she had dreamed of her, it ended after this question because her mind had no answer for her. This time there was at least five heartbeats and then she felt the body in her arms shaking as the sobs consumed her. Whispers that barely made sense were drumming through her ears. She caught something about an injury, not being awake all this time, there but not connected to her body. Mercy didn't understand.

"Slow down, I don't understand. You didn't come because you couldn't?"

"Of course I couldn't! I wouldn't have left you. Why didn't you come when Papa sent the invitation? Where are we? I know this isn't Montana, but I thought that was your home?"

"I was asked to leave." She told her, leaving no room for an explanation. It was Jaenelle and she was happy to see her, but she wouldn't just open herself up for disappointment again. She saw the flinch as Jaenelle read the meaning behind the sharp statement and regretted the callousness she was treating her friend with.

"Things changed Jaenelle, I changed. I'm sorry. I'll try to explain better…wait, Papa? The only time you mentioned family before, it was not complimentary."

"Papa, Mercy, not my father. I've left Chaillot. I'm in Kaeleer for good now. I've got a true family that cares about me. They aren't my real family and they aren't your real family, but they can care about you too."

She glanced at Jaenelle skeptically. "I've been in families before Jaenelle, they aren't for me. Remember what happened the last time I believed in families? How about even the last time I believed in someone caring about me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't leave you. I was injured. I'm not sure what happened, but my body was here and my mind was not. It took a lot for me to get back here. I didn't just abandon you." She wasn't sure when it happened but Jaenelle was now standing back from her a bit and there was a hint of darkness in her voice.

Mercy ignored the change and snapped, "I'm not just talking about you Jaenelle. Like I said, a lot changed in those two years."

"Tell me. Explain. Please, I need to know. There's such a chasm between us now, has so much changed that you can't talk to me anymore?"

The urge to fight drained out of her and Mercy dropped the guard she had worked so hard to build. "I fell in love. After you weren't coming around I had no one. Then one of the wolves took an interest in me. He protected me, looked after me, cared for me…or at least I believed he did. Then the rose colored glasses were ripped from my eyes when his dad informed that he only wanted me for breeding purposes. So I lost you, I lost Sam, I lost my home, and now I'm stuck here with people who don't understand who or what I am. They try so hard it hurts to watch, but still I can't be a part of them. "

Jaenelle wrapped her arms around her again. Mercy held onto her and pushed the tears back. She could confide in her, she'd allow that much, but she wouldn't cry, not this time.

"We're more alike than you know Mercy, I know how you feel, but you aren't alone. You have me. Come with me. Papa is letting me have everyone over for the summer. You won't fit in, but you won't stand out. We're all a bunch of misfits but somehow we all fit together, everyone completing their own little piece. Please Mercy, it didn't feel right there without you, you were the missing piece. I was just thinking about you when I felt you calling me again. I had thought that you didn't want me anymore, that you had forgotten me. You will come, won't you?"

Thoughts raced through Mercy's head. _People who wouldn't judge her because she was different from them? People who wouldn't think of her as less than them? A whole summer with Jaenelle there, not having to wonder when she'll pop in for an hour? A whole summer not having to pretend to be something she wasn't? This had to be too good to be true._ "Who's this Papa character and when do we leave? If I don't like it, you'll bring me right back won't you?" she responded warily.

"Oh Mercy, you'll love him, you'll love it all." Jaenelle squealed grabbing her arm and not giving her a chance to rethink it.


	3. Chapter 2

Papa is gonna be so angry. Jaenelle knew she should have said something, but she also knew that he wouldn't have allowed it, had she said anything. He would have pulled some remote piece of Protocol out of some book and she would have lost this friendship with Mercy. Jaenelle was hoping to drop back into her room with no one knowing she had gone wandering for a few hours.

As the girls left the Web and landed on her balcony Jaenelle saw Mercy start rubbing her arms. At about the same time she felt the bone chilling cold seep through her. Oh no, things were not going her way, might as well get this over with. As she took the step towards her room the doors iced over and opened. All the more terrifying for his calmness, Saetan stood there in all his wondrous rage. Her head bowed and she began to shuffle her feet. She knew she was in for a lecture, the kind that filled her with doubt and regret for making those who actually cared worry about her. She wasn't used to having people worry about her. In hindsight, she could have dropped a note on Papa's desk on the way out. Suddenly she felt the rage deepen and ice crawled over the balcony. She felt Saetan drop to the level of the Black and it startled her. She understood he was mad but she was there and safe. What was making him rise to the killing edge? Her head snapped up and her eyes focused on the back of Mercy's head. When had her friend moved in between them?

"Witch-Child, come over here please." Saetan all but snarled.

"Papa, it's ok. Can we warm this place up a bit?"

"Jaenelle, can you get us out of here? You know, however you got us here?" Mercy whispered to her as she dropped lower to a fighting stance and kept her eyes on Saetan.

Saetan took another step closer. "She's not going anywhere. Get out of the way of me and my daughter." Jaenelle could tell he was barely keeping his anger in check.

Jaenelle cringed, knowing what was coming next. She tried to get out an explanation before anything could happen, but Mercy's temper overrode what Jaenelle had told her before and exploded over her words.

"You're her father?! I know exactly who you are then, and you'll have to kill me before I ever let you touch her again!"

Enough was enough. Jaenelle grabbed Mercy's arm and placed herself between the two of them before Saetan lost his control also. "Mercy, I told you before he's my father by choice, not by blood. Saetan, Mercy is one of my friends who helped me through those terrifying years. I forgot that I never told you about her, it was because she wasn't from Kaeleer and when she didn't show up I was honestly sure she'd forgotten about me."

All of a sudden, with the timing they were well know for, the patio doors flew open after a perfunctory knock and Gabrielle, Karla and Morghann were there. Leaning on either side of the doorway, like fire and ice, were Gabrielle with her pale blonde hair and harsh but beautiful Dea Al Mon features and Morghann with hair like flames fanned about her and a wonderful smile that was deceptively gentle. In between the two was Karla, who embodied ferocity. She was intense and a force to be reckoned with. "What's with the temperature change over here Uncle Saetan?" Karla snapped, obviously annoyed that she wasn't invited on the adventure this morning. She walked past Mercy and Jaenelle to place her head on Saetan's shoulder and lean against him, giving him her support without a word.

"Yeah and who's that with you Jaenelle? Is that where she's been all morning?" Morghann added. "You missed all our lessons! And you didn't get to see Uncle Saetan fire yet another dance instructor."

Gabrielle seemed to be the only one truly focused on Mercy and not just the fact that there was another person here. Staying by the door she studied her. "She's a witch, and if I'm not mistaken a fairly strong one. Where has she been hiding that she's stayed safe and none of us knew about her?"

This startled everyone in the room and the temperature jumped back up to normal. Saetan had been so worried about his young ward he'd overlooked that detail.

"Oh, I knew I wasn't wrong. I knew it all those years ago. I could feel the potential in her, but her world knew nothing about witches and Jewels so I was sure I had to be mistaken." Jaenelle rambled.

Mercy was completely confused. She relaxed her fighting stance and took a step forward so she was standing next to her friend. "What are you talking about? I know all about witches and I know I have none of their powers. I'm a walker, remember Jaenelle, I told you all about that."

"You're also what we call a witch. You have the power within you, and I can help you find it. You have a place in my world. I'm not little anymore. You can stay here, I can protect you. You told me you had no one who loved you. I love you. I can't be traveling all over, I've promised, but you can stay with me, here."


	4. Chapter 3

_Stay here? Leave everything she knew behind to stay here? Could she really do it?_ Then she thought about the agony of day to day life living within her mother's picture perfect suburban family. She thought about the gut-wrenching pain every time she thought about Samuel and all the half-truths and broken promises he'd left her with. Lastly she remembered the relief and joy she had felt when she saw Jaenelle. Even when she thought she was dreaming. Of course she could stay here, for the summer at least. If that didn't go well she was sure she could convince Jaenelle to take her back. "What do you mean 'find the power within myself'? Is that like some kind of vision quest or something?" She challenged.

A smile spread across Jaenelle's face as she recognized her friend's acceptance of her offer. This summer was going to be the best time of her life. "Well first we have to do introductions since we've all calmed down a bit. Saetan, this is Mercy. She's from Montana. She can change into a coyote; her people call her a walker. She has no real family and I've known her since I was 12. Mercy, this is Saetan, he was my teacher in Craft from before. He saved my life and is my true father. He's agreed to take us all in for the summer despite his sanity. This leads me to Gabrielle, Morghann, and Karla." As she spoke she pointed to each girl respectively. "Karla is what we call a spitfire. She's tempestuous and moody and all together wonderful. She's a Black Widow in training and a natural Healer. She wears Sapphire. This is Morghann, she is the sweet one of our group, but is also a force to be reckoned with. She's also a Black Widow in training and natural Healer and wears the Sapphire too. Last but not least is Gabrielle. She's fiery and quiet, but she's Dea Al Mon, which means she has a temper to rival yours. She's studying all three Crafts with the rest of us and wears the same sapphire jewel as the other two. The Boyos…well you'll meet them later I'm sure." She stated as the smile on her face widened.

"Ooooo, I didn't think about the boyos' reactions! It's a surprise they aren't already here to find out what's going on and trying to 'protect' us. I wonder how they'll like this new Witch." Karla giggled.

"Wait, wait. Boyos? Who are they? Why are you all smirking? What is this about Jewels and Black Widows? Jaenelle, I don't understand most of what you said. I know you're telling me something important but I wasn't raised here."

"It's almost sunset; I don't have time to explain everything. You have to go through your Birthright Ceremony. In a few minutes you'll go in there and sit down. Close your eyes and calm every part of yourself. When you're calm, start thinking about dropping to your inner most depths. Do this descent slowly and make sure you go as far down as you possibly can. It won't seem to take very long, but you should be in there all night. When you are as deep as you can go you should see a Jewel on a strand of web. Grab that and then slowly come back up, and when you're ready, come out and see all of us. I'm so excited for you; I just know you'll get a Dark Jewel like the rest of us." Jaenelle told her all of this as she pushed Mercy into a room. "Good luck!"

She shut the door as Mercy's mouth dropped open to object.

"That was a little abrupt Jaenelle," Saetan said as he lounged on a chair.

"Well she had to start or she'd have to wait till tomorrow, and I want her to start lessons with me tomorrow."

"Seems like we have some time to kill now, would you like to explain yourself?" Trying to remain nonchalant, he heated a glass of Yarbarah over a tongue of witchfire.

"How long does this take?" Jaenelle asked, as she got up and started pacing the room.

"You know perfectly well how long Witch-Child. Now stop avoiding the topic. Why did you leave this morning with no warning? I understand she's important to you, but I could have retrieved her, or gone with you." Saetan allowed the sadness he had felt creep onto his face.

"Do we have to talk about this now? She could be coming out at any moment."

"Jaenelle!" Thunder raged in his voice. "You know the birthright ceremony lasts from sunset to sunrise. She'll be in there for hours still. Answer my questions."

She sighed and resigned herself to the full explanation. "I forgot I hadn't told you about her. I've been sitting here since the others arrived, thinking she had ignored my invitation. So when I was thinking about her, and felt the pain she was in and the longing for a friend, I thought it was my last chance to fix what had been broken. I couldn't send you because you wouldn't be able to apologize for me and convince her to forgive me and come this summer. I couldn't take you with me because if I had asked you before I left, you never would have let me go, and when I left it was that moment or she'd be lost to me. I made my decision and left. Papa, I'm sorry for the worry it caused, but she was worth it. I think she'll be as strong as Karla, Morghann, and Gabrielle. How could I let a Witch like that perish and be alone?" As she finished with her explanation, all the energy seemed to drain out of her. "You aren't too upset with me are you Papa? I mean, you see what I see don't you?" She asked him, desperately seeking approval.

"I see more than you see, Witch-Child. I'm not upset. Just don't wander off without a proper escort from now on. You know how important you are, and the dangers." Saetan sighed as he realized the futility of what he was asking. She would risk herself every time. He could ask for more caution…not a different decision. He opened his arms, needing the comfort of feeling her in his arms to feel the truth that she was there and safe.

* * *

Jaenelle flopped on her bed, grateful to have finally escaped from the questions from Saetan. She wanted to rest. It had been a long day and getting to Mercy's realm always took more energy than flitting around Kaeleer. Mercy wouldn't need her for another few hours at least. As her eyes closed she felt the strong Witch presences of her friends airwalking to her balcony. She knew she was going to have to explain herself more fully this time. Papa was male and would back down if she insisted; her friends wouldn't, at least not as easily. As the three girls stepped into the room, Jaenelle sat up and faced them.

"How could she not know what she is? Where did you find her from, some remote place in Terreille?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Yeah, I know they haven't followed Protocol there like we have, but I didn't know it was getting so bad that they didn't even know what they were anymore." Morghann remarked.

Jaenelle just giggled. "No, she's not from Terreille; she's from another realm entirely. I've never heard anyone mention it before. I think Mercy called it Earth. She comes from the territory of Montana originally. You'll all have to go there sometime, it's beautiful."

Karla jumped straight to the more difficult topics as she always did. "What I want to know is why you left without telling any of US. It's not like we're the adults who would have tried to stop you, but we could have come with you. We're all up for adventures, you know that! You also know that they are right; it's dangerous out there alone."

Jaenelle had been dreading this part. "I formed friendships with all of you separately. Each was a unique relationship but they all stemmed from you needing me. What if sometime when you had needed me I had shown up with a bunch of people you didn't know? Especially after not coming around for two years with no explanation. Would that have made you trust me again?" She begged her friends to understand with her deep blue eyes.

"Alright we get it, you had to go. And it had to be alone. At least tell us about her. What's her story?"

"You'll have to ask her," Jaenelle replied with a smile, knowing all would be forgiven. "Now can I please get some sleep? It really has been an exhausting day. We have all summer to share our stories."

The girls stood up one by one and walked back to the door. "Guess we have time to figure out which one of us gets to question her first then." Gabrielle murmured.

* * *

Mercy closed her hands over the dark blue stone. It looked just like the ones she'd seen those other three wearing. Jaenelle had been right; she would be just as strong as them. The whole experience had been tiring, though for some reason she felt immensely proud of herself. She gathered her legs beneath her and rose smoothly from the ground and reached for the door. She hoped Jaenelle would be waiting alone for her and could show her to a room to get some sleep. She stepped into the corridor and felt waves of power crash upon her. She looked up and saw four boys on the brink of manhood lounging around. She dropped her eyes quickly, sensing that all four of them were dominant.

They all seemed to step towards her at once and she wished she knew more about the customs here so she could excuse herself easily.

"Karla was right; she really must not be from around here. No Witch would ever drop her eyes so quickly and submit like that to a man." Morton smirked and turned towards Khardeen.

"Obviously I'm not from around here because in my world no one would have mistaken that respect of power for meek submission." Mercy snapped back. "Who are you and where is Jaenelle? She told me she'd be waiting for me."

Chaosti grinned. "There's the Witch coming out. Gabrielle said she was going to be strong. So what Jewel did you come away with?"

Mercy looked at these boys feeling completely out of here element. Back home if she had spoken to any of the pack like that it would have meant a fight. "Who are you?" She repeated.

Another boy stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Forgive my friends; they're used to more temperamental Witches. I'm Aaron. The one asking about your Jewels is Chaosti. Morton is the one with the comment about mistaken submission, and the quiet one taking it all in is Khardeen. We're the other halves to the girls you met earlier. Except my friend Kalush, by the time she got over there you were already beginning the ceremony."

She had so many questions but only one really mattered at that moment. She shook his hand as she asked again "Can any of you point me to Jaenelle?"

"No, she's sleeping. I think the girls dosed her with a sleeping potion to make sure she'd get plenty of rest. But if you'll let me make it up to you for earlier, I can show you to your room." Morton offered with a gentle smile.

"I guess I can wait to talk to her. Sleep is sounding better and better by the minute." She stepped in front of him and began walking in the direction he'd pointed.


	5. Chapter 4

Her eyes opened to the sun streaming in her window. It was later than she usually woke up. The urge to run was coursing through her veins. She felt enclosed and confused as the weight of everything that happened the day before hit her. She had left with no word to her mother, just disappeared. She had come to some strange place and almost gotten in a fight with, if she wasn't mistaken, probably the most powerful and dominant male she' met. She'd gone through some ceremony she didn't understand, met and challenged more powerful males and walked away unscathed and somehow had agreed to stay this summer without thinking about all that entailed. Strangest of all, these changes made sense to her, all because it meant she had Jaenelle back.

She sat in bed and looked out the window it was only two stories up, she could make that jump easily. She opened the window and then shifted. She always processed things better while out running. With a small leap she landed on the windowsill and bounded towards the ground. As the last tingles from the change wore off she took off at a ground-eating pace. She silently raced through the trees trying to sort out all the chaos enveloping her mind. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going so it startled her as she tripped over what she believed was a sheepdog. She growled to convey that the dog should be afraid. She was still growling when a much larger predator leaped from the branches above her head onto the ground between her and the dog. Mercy immediately cowered to the tree and tucked her tail between her legs. Great first day here, first time out on my own and I'm going to be torn to shreds by a cat. If those "boyos" are anything like werewolves I won't be allowed out anywhere on my own if I survive this.

She felt an annoying pushing on the edge of her mind. It was making it hard to concentrate. She glanced around looking for anything that could account for this attempt to invade her mind. All she saw was the cat crouched with it's claws bared and the dog poking it's head around it staring at her intently. At least the cat hadn't advanced any once she backed down.

I need to find Jaenelle and figure out what is going on in this place, she thought. She didn't understand any of the rules, and where Mercy came from the people who didn't understand were usually killed off quickly when they got involved in supernatural business. She slowly backed away and the cat stayed where it was. She ran back to the ground below her window, she may be making a lot of quick decisions she didn't think through but at least she'd had the presence of mind to throw clothes down so when she shifted back she could throw on clothes and wouldn't have to walk in the door naked.

As Mercy stalked back into the house she glanced around for any sign of Jaenelle. She turned around and glared at the man who had opened the door, "I suppose if I asked you where Jaenelle is you'd give me some cryptic answer and tell me when she's ready she'll come find me."

The man just smiled at her.

"Well, will you point me towards someone who can help me, then?" She asked, irritated.

The man closed the door and started walking with a gesture she assumed meant for her to follow him. He stopped abruptly and after a quick pause opened the door and simply said "High Lord."

With a deep breath she room a step forward into the room and her eyes immediately snapped back to the floor. The power flowed through the room and then was abruptly gone.

"Impressive, but most Alphas would make a longer show of such dominant power."

"I'm trying not to wake or alarm my daughter. I know you don't know me but it would make everything so much easier if you didn't make me want to kill you. Jaenelle would be upset if you died," the man sitting behind the desk said. His tone was calm, as a counterpoint to the chilling words that were coming out of his mouth. Mercy wondered how he could speak so calmly about killing someone. Her hands were behind her back and her eyes were looking down to present a submissive front.

"What are you talking about?" Mercy snapped angrily. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Protocol demands that you continue eye contact and keep your hands where I can see them unless you have something to hide. Jaenelle may be convinced bringing you here was the right thing but she's been fooled by people she cared about before. I couldn't protect her then but when she moved here I became responsible for her. Now while she's sleeping you WILL tell me your story and I'll determine whether I take you home before she wakes and make up a story for my daughter...or not."

"I've avoided having this conversation with scarier men than you," she retorted quickly then withheld the grimace when she though about the roll of power earlier and realized that statement might not be true.

"Or I can take you back without hearing your story. You are a stranger who I know nothing about and can find no information on in any of the keep's records, unless you have an explanation I don't have any reason to allow you to stay in my house." He smiled as he sat behind his desk with his fingers steepled.

Mercy felt trapped. She knew Jaenelle wanted her here and she wanted to know more and wanted more time with her. More than anything she longed for the words Jaenelle had told her to be true, that she could belong here. She didn't know how to do this though. Even Bean never demanded this emotional outpouring. The only person she'd ever bared her battered soul to was Samuel and he betrayed every confidence and every memory she had of him now was tainted with mistrust and a different understanding. For Jaenelle she'd try though. A deep breath and she opened her month hoping something would pour out that would convince him to let her stay.

"Start with the basics first. Family name, territory, and realm." The last word made him shudder with fear as he thought about her returning to Terreille to retrieve this stubborn girl standing before him.

"I don't know what to tell you, because I have no idea what you mean. I guess my family name would be Thompson, if by territory you mean where was I before Portland that would be a remote area of Montana." No matter how much she wanted to stay here, she refused to reveal the secrets of her old pack, even if they never considered her a part of it. "And I have no clue what you mean by realm," she finished with a self defeated shrug. She knew it wouldn't be enough before she even finished. Again she wished Jaenelle was here and then for relying on someone else again. What happened to the girl who was determined to stand on her own?

He didn't think Terreille had fallen so much that people would not even know the basics of their heritage, and he'd never heard of Montana before. His Witch-Child kept expanding horizons, he just worried that one day she'd push them so hard it would all come crashing down on her shoulders. "Fine, I guess we'll begin simpler than that. Where and when did you meet Jaenelle?"

Could she go back to that place she'd closed years ago, reopen old wounds? "It was the worst night of my life. I had been left alone by everyone who'd ever cared about me. I was wallowing in self pity and misery and then she was there. In my room, then in my face, and quicker than I could imagine in my heart." She closed her eyes and remembered the tiny girl who's arms, though so frail, held her together as the rest of the world ripped her apart. "She came every couple of days for a few months and reminded me of the strength I had on my own and helped me create a place for myself. We talked of old hurts and new disappointments and we leaned on each other." That was it, all she was willing to give up. She didn't know how much Jaenelle had shared and one thing Mercy knew how to do was keep secrets.

Saetan's resolve broke and he slouched in his chair. "You're just another one of hers. Not a danger, not a threat, just another girl muddling through a hard life."

"Hey! I'm doing better than 'muddling'. I have stayed alive under circumstances most wouldn't have. I've made hard choices and gone through consequences most would have run from!"

Saetan chuckled as he looked at her and could practically see the steam coming from her ears and definitely saw the flames dancing in her eyes. "I meant it as a statement, not a judgment. Jaenelle found friends who, like herself, had a hard childhood. If she's taken you under her wing I have no doubt you are strong and have done better than anyone imagined you would. Poor word choice, my apologies."

Mercy calmed down marginally and sat back in her seat. "I'm so lost here. Do you know when Jaenelle will be around, or where she is? I came here last night on a whim, and the more I hear, the more I feel out of my comfort zone. I spent all night going on some spiritual quest I don't understand, came out of it with some jewel that, while pretty, has no use to me. I almost go eaten by some monster cat while out running trying to clear my head. If I don't get out of here soon or get some explanations I'm going to end up dead. I always find myself in the worst situations, and normally I can get myself out of them, but here I understand NOTHING!"


	6. Chapter 5

Now he just felt bad for the girl. As tough as she acts she couldn't be older than 17. She'd be thrown into a situation she knew nothing about and was alone with people she couldn't because she didn't know them. She must be terrified, he thought. He coughed once to clear his throat and then decided to start at the beginning. "Ok, I can't help you with the coming here on a whim part but I can explain the Jewels and with a bit more information I can explain the big cat. I can also answer any questions you have about the Hall or anything else in our three realms."

Mercy had so many questions she didn't know where to start. She wanted to ask why her out of so many people. Why was she brought here, why did Jaenelle appear and comfort her, but those were things only Jaenelle herself could truly answer. So she threw out some of the other questions that were on the top of her mind. "What is the big deal with the Jewels everyone keeps talking about? Why does everyone mistake my admitting dominance as a challenge? And _I_ can feel the power within everyone but how do the people here all know who is stronger? I thought that was something only the werewolves knew instinctively." She sighed in frustration as she realized again how little she knew about this place.

"Two of your questions have the same answer. The Jewels are our symbols of power. The darker the Jewels the deeper the reservoir of power they have at their disposal. That's how we all know who is stronger or weaker than us. Either you know what Jewels they wear specifically or you can feel them above you or below you in the power source. As for the mistaking submissive behavior for challenge you'll have to explain to me what you think is submitting."

Mercy's head snapped to attention at the word submissive. "Let's something straight, no matter how strong you are I submit to no one. I can acknowledge and respect power but I am in control of myself and my life. I didn't leave one big bad Alpha's territory just to be stuck at the bottom of another pack. Where I come from, if you can tell someone is stronger than you, then you lower your eyes as a sign of respect. If you get into a staring contest, you are challenging their authority. So, while I don't want to fight with any of you, I lower my eyes but that does not mean I submit!" She all but yelled at the older man.

He chuckled and continued looking at her in bewilderment. He had so much to learn before they could even feel like they were speaking in the same language. "I meant no offense. Perhaps submitting is the wrong phrase. You obviously have had experience with being forced into submission. What do you mean by Alpha? You said werewolves earlier, is that what you are?"

She felt the sting at the wrong assumption. "No, I'm no werewolf. I was raised by them. Close as my mother could find to what I am. I'm what they call a walker. I change into a coyote." Old habits die hard and she wracked her brain how to explain Alphas to him without giving away much about pack structure and werewolf law. They had hurt her but she still loved them. "Alphas are the leaders. The Alpha is the most powerful werewolf in every pack. All below them must obey. That's as much as I can say. You still didn't explain why everyone takes it as a challenge, and I have another question. What do I do with this now?" She held out the deep blue Sapphire.

The only sign of shock was a slight widening in his eyes as Saetan schooled his features to their normal expression, giving away nothing. He reached out for the stone and she pulled back. He could see the reluctance in her eyes. "Ah, so you don't know what it is, or what it means, but you already feel the connection to it. That's good. My daughter was right, you will be a strong witch. You'll fit in with all the others, but you have much to learn. I'll have to set you up with extra lessons to catch up." He didn't miss the excitement thrumming through her as he said she'd fit in. Why were there so many children out there doomed to feel alone? At least some of them had found each other, he mused to himself as he smiled knowing his daughter would never be alone again. "As for the dominance problem, you will have to work on your reaction because here if you drop your eyes it is a sign that you are hiding something. Try to maintain eye contact even if you feel they are stronger than you. A strong backbone and that quick wit of yours will help you as well. People here respect someone who can hold their own and isn't waiting to be protected or taken care of. Don't be mistaken though, if you do become a part of this little group the boyos will take it upon themselves to become your personal bodyguards."

Mercy was no stranger to the protection that appearing to be more comfortable provided her. Faking it until she truly believed she was safe had saved her life more than once with the werewolves. Wait, did he say bodyguards? "No, no, no, no! I don't do bodyguards. I'm more of a lone wolf type. I do my own thing and live my own way and generally I like to do it in solitude. I won't have any 'boyos' following me around and messing with my schedule. Which brings me to my next point…lessons, with whom? And the Jewel is mine now? I thought I was just supposed to grab it in that ceremony last night and then return it to whoever had placed it there for me." She couldn't help glancing at the Jewel in her hand; she did feel a connection to it. She wanted to know more, but hoped Jaenelle could explain it without Mercy having to answer too many questions. Jaenelle knew most of Mercy's secrets. She wouldn't have to hide information.

"Yes, lessons. You can join Jaenelle in basic Craft," which reminded him and he sent a message along a Black thread trying to wake his daughter so they could get to Luthvian's on time. "You can also join the rest of them in dancing, art and protocol. You will have basic lessons in weapons and extra lessons in history of the Realms with me. The Jewel is yours. Even if someone were to take it, they could do nothing with it. It is a part of who you are now. You'll learn to use it properly in all of your lessons."

Before Mercy could reply to the schedule overload he'd just piled on her, Jaenelle burst through the door looking disheveled and disturbed. "The boyos were outside my door looking pleasantly smug. Apparently they'd kept everyone from waking me. I'm sorry I'm late, I tried to find Mercy but she wasn't in the room the boyos sent her to. Morton seemed especially upset and is searching for her now. I guess she'll have to start lessons with me tomorrow. Let's go Papa; I don't want Luthvian anymore upset than she's already going to be."

Saetan couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you even breathe during that rant? Witch-Child, look around."

Jaenelle turned abruptly and a smile broke through her distress when her eyes landed on Mercy. "Oh good! You're here. You did get a Sapphire, I knew you would!" Then switching targets, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I can sense anger in here. Papa, you haven't been giving her a hard time, have you?"

Hiding behind the mask of patriarchal responsibility once again Saetan responded, "I will do anything necessary to keep you safe. I will not apologize. I'm glad to hear the boyos are taking their protection duties just as seriously as I expect them to."

He watched as Jaenelle puffed up. "YOU! You set them on me to act as my babysitters? I'm perfectly safe in the Hall and you all know it." Jaenelle huffed.

Mercy sat back and watched the exchange with amusement in her eyes. Then sadness crept in. She longed for a bond like this. She thought she'd find that, but everywhere she'd been she had been treated like a thorn in their side. She decided to break out of her sudden melancholy and join the discussion. "Didn't you both say we were late somewhere?"

"Oh yes, we should go. Bring your Jewel. We'll get you a necklace and ring to set it in soon. For now keep it with you at all times." Jaenelle raved on and on.

Saetan placed his hands on Jaenelle's shoulders and started guiding her toward the door. "Witch-Child, you must get going. If it was any of your other lessons, I'd cancel for the day, but Luthvian is doing me a favor and she reminds me of it every time. I don't want her to change her mind."

"This Luthvian sounds like a real prize. Why don't you just teach us to use our powers, hot shot?" Mercy spouted towards Saetan. " I can feel your power and I know you have the control necessary from earlier," she said with a wink, "so can't you just teach us and we can cut this woman out of the equation?"

"Oh, Papa, you didn't try intimidating Mercy did you?"

He rubbed his face as he tried to formulate an answer for the both of them and get them on their way quickly. He turned to Mercy first, "I could teach you, but felt you'd be more comfortable being with Jaenelle as much as possible…at least for now." He amended after a slight pause. "And Jaenelle has been learning more quickly with Luthvian than she was with me for the basics." Now the harder task, "Witch-Child, I was not trying to intimidate her, I was concerned. Our cultures seem to be vastly different, so the discussion was tense at first. We can discuss this more later, but as I said earlier, I will not apologize for the measures I take to ensure your safety and the safety of those that have been entrusted into my care."

"Oh, fine but you have nothing to worry about with Mercy. She'd never hurt me." With that pronouncement she turned and swiftly walked out the door, leaving no room for argument on the point.


End file.
